Our Story at CHB
by Huntresses of Artemis
Summary: Life as a demigod isn't easy. In our story, our characters, face love, betrayal, typical things. But there's one question... War?


_**Dear Reader,**_

_**This is our first Fanfiction. Please do not give us bad reviews. We hope you enjoy.**_

Introduction to the New Main Characters we Added

Ashlyn Kawaii, a bubbly, sixteen year old daughter of Apollo. Many guys have crushes on her, because they find her very attractive, and Aphrodite gave her a blessing for rescuing her pink scarf... She fights with a sword, (which can transform in a golden shield when she presses a golden sun) is very passionate in music, enjoys volleyball and basketball on her free time, and has some healing tricks up her sleeve. She lives in CHB, as a teacher in swordsmanship, alongside with Percy Jackson. Ashlyn is 5'5 with natural brown hair, electrifying blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

Milli Mercer, a mysterious, sixteen year old daughter of Hermes. Most guys look at her as one of the guys. She fights with a bow and arrow, and since she's a daughter of Hermes, she can run as fast, transport, and steal. On her free time, she does volleyball, track & field, and pranking. She lives in CHB as a teacher in archery alongside with Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin. Milli is 5'3 with brown hair and amber color highlights, brown eyes, and lightly tan legs.

Percy POV

" Good morning bratz! Or new bratz! Or whatever you would like to call yourselves! Today, we have a new schedule for you. The piece of paper will be on your bunks. So scram! Or else..." Dionysus yelled out.

Everybody ran back to their cabins, afraid of Mr. D.

I blankly stared at my new schedule. Since when did Travis and Connor become teachers? Like seriously!

Travis & Connor

Monday-Thursday

8 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection

9-10 AM- Group C Techniques

10-11 AM- Group B Techniques

11 AM-12 PM- Lunch

12 PM- 1 AM- Group E Techniques

1-2 PM- Group D Techniques

2-3 PM- Group F Techniques

3-4 PM- Free Time!

4-5 PM- Group A

5-7 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up

7-8 PM- Dinner

8-9 PM- Toilet Stuff

9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin

10-10:30 PM- Hangout w/Cabin in Cabin

11 PM- Lights OUT

Friday Schedule

5-6 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up

6-7 PM- Dinner

7-8 PM- Get Ready for Capture the Flag

8-10 PM- Capture the Flag

10-11 PM- Toilet Stuff

11-11:30 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin

11:30 PM-12 AM- Cabin Time

12-12:30 AM- Lights OUT

******Will Solace and Milli Mercer Percy Jackson & Ashlyn KawaiiMonday-ThursdayMonday-Thursday **

8 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection 8 AM- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection

9-10 AM- Group B Archery 9-10 AM- Group A Sword & Shield

10-11 AM -Group C Archery 10-11 AM- Group F

11 AM-12 PM- Lunch 11 AM- 12 PM- Lunch

12 PM-1 AM- Group F Archery 12 PM- 1 AM- Group D Sword & Shield

1-2 PM- Group A Archery 1-2 PM- Group B Sword & Shield

2-3 PM- Group D Archery 2-3 PM- Group E Sword & Shield

3-4 PM- Free Time! 3-4 PM- Free Time!

4-5 PM- Group E Archery 4-5 PM- Group C Sword & Shield

5-7 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, 5-7 PM- Free Time, Volleyball,

or Cabin Clean up or Cabin Clean up

7-8 PM- Dinner 7-8 PM- Dinner

8-9 PM- Toilet Stuff 8-9 PM- Toilet Stuff

9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin 9-10 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin

10-10:30 PM- Hangout w/Cabin in Cabin 10-10:30 PM- Hangout w/Cabin in Cabin

11 PM- Lights OUT 11 PM- Lights OUT

Friday ScheduleFriday Schedule

5-6 PM- Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean up

6-7 PM- Dinner

7-8 PM- Get Ready for Capture the Flag

8-10 PM- Capture the Flag

10-11 PM- Toilet Stuff

11-11:30 PM- Sing Along w/Apollo Cabin

11:30 PM-12 AM- Cabin Time

12-12:30 AM- Lights OUT

* * *

Ashlyn

The Apollo cabin woke up to the sound of Apollo playing guitar. It was 7:30 AM right now. Today was a special day because some half bloods get to go to Olympus for a Dinner Party at 8 o'clock, sharp. I heard their parties were, like, EPIC!(But we had to dress fancy.) It was like, the choosing of the Hunger Games! Instead, for a good reason! I hopped out of bed and got to my bathroom first.

Since me being the only girl in the Apollo Cabin, I got my own personal room and bathroom. While the guys had to share one room with 4 bathrooms. There were eight guys and one girl. Yes, Camp Half Blood is a really big area, but has a small amount of demigods.

I took a nice, warm and relaxing shower for ten minutes, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I got dressed into some jean shorts with a teal t-shirt, and some Black Jack Percell Converse.

" Hey, are you guys ready yet?" I asked my brother. They all nodded. I opened the door and we all walked outside.

" Hey, let's race to the Dining Pavillion!" Will, my half brother, said, childishly.

We got into running position and sprinted to the Dining Pavillion.

At the Pavillion…

I sat at my table with my food on my plate. I had a bowl of Cheerios Cereal and three pancakes with freshly made Maple Syrup. I grabbed my spoon and started spooning cereal in my mouth.

" Can I have your attention please, campers? I would like to announce the Demigods chosen to go to the dinner party. The ones chosen will get to skip class for the rest of the day to get ready for the Olympians. The winners are, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Drew Tanaka, Ashlyn Kawaii, Milli Mercer, Will Solace, Travis, and Connor Stoll." Chiron said, breathing in and out. To be honest, that was long.

" I can't wait to see Apollo!" Drew giggled. " Gross." Will and I said in unision.

The demigods chosen raced back to their cabins.

_**Please Review**_


End file.
